


it’s not right (but it’s ok)

by multishipper_struggles



Series: Jeremy x Eric Oneshots (No Good Nick) [4]
Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eric Used to Go to a Different School, Ex Boyfriend, M/M, Meeting an Ex, Protective Jeremy Thompson, Swearing, jeremy is a good boyfriend, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishipper_struggles/pseuds/multishipper_struggles
Summary: it was going to be a normal day.... until eric’s ex showed up
Relationships: (past), Eric/Jeremy Thompson (No Good Nick), Eric/Original Male Character
Series: Jeremy x Eric Oneshots (No Good Nick) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104098
Kudos: 3





	it’s not right (but it’s ok)

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and i wanted to play around with it. so here you go!

Jeremy and Eric were stacking papers on a desk for something they didn’t even know about. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Jeremy finally asked. 

“Well Lisa said- it’s for-“ Eric tried, “Ok I have no clue!” 

The brunette laughed a little at his boyfriend. They’d been dating for a year now the anniversary being last week. Jeremy had taken Eric to a small hill where he used to go to think, mostly about Eric and his sexuality before he figured it out. They had a beautiful picnic and a wonderful night. While the two were messing around the door opened. 

“I hope you two actually have some work done.”

The boys turned their heads to see Lisa in the doorway. 

“There’s a new student today and he’s coming down here for you guys to show him around. His name’s Ethan,” she finished before walking out of the room. 

“Ok! New student,” Eric mumbled, “We’ve got this right?”

”Of course we do!” Jeremy chuckled as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend affectionately. 

They heard cough from the door and quickly broke apart, flustered. Neither really looked at the boy at the door until his voice was heard. 

“Eric?” 

The said boy looked up and his eyes widened, “Ethan.”

Jeremy looked between them, “Ok what’s happening?” 

“Um Ethan went to my old school,” Eric managed to say. 

“I- is he the-? Oh.”

Eric had told Jeremy all about his ex-boyfriend. How they got together and he thought they were happy. Until he - Ethan that is - started to cheat. A lot. 

“And who’s this?” Ethan asked defensively. 

“I’m Jeremy. Eric’s boyfriend,” he said the last word with extra emphasis just to annoy the ex. 

Jeremy started to look Ethan up and down. He had black hair that was overly gelled back paired with icy blue eyes that kind of intimidated the Thompson. 

“They’re contacts,” Eric whispered to him, noticing the fear and Jeremy immediately sighed in relief. 

“So Er, long time no see! How’ve you been?” Ethan tried to start up a conversation. 

“No,” was all Eric said, “You can’t just walk in here and destroy everything again.”

”I just need my tour Er. And maybe something else,” as he said the last part, he tried to put his hand on Eric’s face but Jeremy grabbed the black haired boys wrist before he made it. 

“Wh- what are you do-?” Ethan tried to start. 

“No. No talking. You listen right now,” Jeremy stated harshly. He couldn’t stand how scared Eric looked when this guy was near him, “You are going to leave right fucking now and you are never going to talk to me or Eric ever again. You lost the right to touch him like that the minute you decided that you ‘needed more’ and by that I mean completely cheating on him. You don’t deserve Eric. You don’t deserve to be with him, to touch him, or to even talk to him. Because you were the one that fucked up. You were the one that broke his heart. He’s been great at this school! You don’t get to waltz in and fuck that up too.” 

“I- I-“ Ethan tried to force out. But he settled on running out the door quickly. 

Jeremy took a deep breath before he was pulled into a passionate kiss, “Th- that was kinda hot Jer,” Eric breathed out after they broke away. 

“You just looked so scared and I couldn’t breath so I let all my emotions out at once,” the brunette laughed a little, not believing what he’d done. 

“What did you do?” Lisa had walked into the room to see Jeremy and Eric with their foreheads pressed together, “Did you scare him off by making out in front of him?”

”No Lisa I-“ Eric tried to start. 

“It’s my fault,” Jeremy cut him off, “The guy was from Eric’s old school and there was bad stuff between them so I may have yelled at him.”

”Well what bad stuff? Was a weird homophobe?” Lisa persisted. 

“He was my ex-boyfriend,” Eric said, “and he may have cheated on me.” 

“Oh then I don’t care,” the president laughed. Before they could ask why she answered, “Eric, you’re one of my oldest friends and Jeremy may be the worst but he was standing up for you and I guess I respect that.”

She made a face at what she just said and walked out of the room. 

“I can’t believe I finally got Miss Lisa Hadaad to say something like that to me,” Jeremy gasped comically while perching on a desk. 

“Well I still think it was pretty hot,” Eric whispered and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably one of my favorites to write dkfsmdh  
> (yes i lowkey added in a schitts creek reference. what of it?)


End file.
